Harry Potter, el fumador compulsivo
by Persefone
Summary: ¿Harry fumador? ¿Ron, marihuanero? ¿Malfoy estrella de porno? ¡qué esta pasando!jajaja soy un asco con los summary dejen reviews! TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER, EL FUMADOR COMPULSIVO  
  
Era el 7mo y último año del trío dinámico en Hogwarts, quienes se hallaban bajando sus maletas del expresso en la estación de Hogsmeade.  
  
Después del último verano, podemos decir que nuestros héroes habían desarrollado curiosos "gustos" (si podemos llamarlos así): Los gemelos Fred y George eran los afortunados poseedores de una distribuidora de tabaco clandestina en Hogsmeade, mientras que Ron los repudiaba y se hacía el lindo tras la parada de "El tabaco es para idiotas". Hermione no les tomaba en cuenta y Harry devoraba la mercancía de los gemelos Weasley con la mirada. Sí, finalmente había sucedido: Después de convivir en la misma casa que Tío Vernon por 17 largos años, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se había convertido en un fumador compulsivo.  
  
Debido a que su nueva condición de fumador le otorgaba cierta necesidad de salir del castillo a cada rato para darse una vuelta por los terrenos y así tener la ocasión de fumarse un cigarro, ocurrió que una tarde en la que se moría por un Viceroy Light presenció algo impactante: Hagrid cosechaba unas matas de hojas grandes y llamativas, metiéndolas en una bolsa que llevaba amarrada al cinto. Hagrid escuchó el murmullo entre las plantas y rápidamente escondió la maceta ( o lo que quedaba de ella, mejor dicho) y se refugió en su cabaña. Con el apuro había dejado caer unas cuantas hojas en la tierra, hojas que fueron recogidas por un veloz y ansioso Harry. "Genial" – pensó el chico.- "Planta de tabaco. Ahora podré sobrevivir hasta este fin de semana; llamaré a Fred para que me traiga un par de cajetillas de 20 "  
Salió disparado hacia la torre de Gryffindor a esconder su hallazgo bajo  
su almohada.  
  
Esa misma noche, en la sala común de los leones... ¡Aaaah, malditos deberes de Adivinación! – exclamó Ron.- ¿Cómo rayos espera esa vieja loca que descubra la posible causa de mi muerte? ¿Necesitas relajarte?- preguntó Harry con una visible expresión de astucia en el rostro. ¡Por favor! Espera aquí, regreso enseguida.  
Harry voló escaleras arriba, tomó un par de hojas de su cama, cogió un  
papel bastante delicado y bajó las escaleras tan rápidamente como las  
había subido.  
Una vez abajo, extendió dos hojas del papel sobre la mesa y, cuidando  
de que no quedara nadie más que ellos en la sala común, depositó sobre  
ellas las hojas verdes de la planta de Hagrid. Ron miraba sin entender  
muy bien la idea. Toma – le dijo su amigo.- Es tabaco puro, 100% natural. No te hará daño como los prensados de tus hermanos. ¿Estás seguro de que es tabaco? Claro, lo encontré en los invernaderos. ¿Qué más podrían cultivar ahí? Mmm... De acuerdo. Pero tú primero.  
Harry cogió una de las hojas en sus manos, hizo picadillo el contenido,  
la enrolló bien y luego le apretó las puntas para que no dejaran escapar  
el contenido. Acto seguido, se lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió.  
Ron observó con perfecta atención y, al ver que su amigo parecía  
completamente normal, decidió hacer lo mismo. Repitió la operación y le  
dio una buena fumada. Al ser su primera vez se atoró, pero volvió a  
intentarlo con mucho más éxito que antes. Permanecieron así durante unos  
minutos.  
Al rato, Harry lo nota bastante risueño. ¿Es mi idea o este tabaco sabe un poco "raro"? ........... ¿Ron? ......... ¿Ron, estás bien? – Harry intentó parase para ver qué le ocurría a su amigo, pero al momento de hacerlo se cayó al piso y rompió en carcajadas. ¿Ehh? ¿Harry? ¿Qué ray...?- El pelirrojo se había quedado dormido y ahora había despertado con el golpe.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- le reprochó mientras se sobaba la cabeza, también medio muerto de la risa. ¡Es que... fue.. tan... jajajajajaja! Jajajajajajaja  
Ambos amigos estuvieron haciendo ruido hasta muy entrada la noche. A las  
4 a.m. se fueron a dormir un poco más tranquilos, pero con algún que otro  
efecto secundario del "tabaco" de Hagrid. 


	2. capitulo 2

MUCHAS GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR SIGAN LEYENDO!!! (compasión, es mi primer fic)  
  
....................................................................................................  
  
CAPÍTULO DOS: TENDENCIAS NUNCA ANTES VISTAS DE HAGRID  
  
A la mañana siguiente de la "liberadora" experiencia, Harry le contó a Ron la verdad sobre la procedencia de la planta. Intrigados, los dos jóvenes decidieron hablar con Hagrid a la hora del almuerzo. Para no levantar sospechas, le dijeron a Hermione que iban a complementar un trabajo para Herbología y, rápidamente, se escabulleron del comedor.  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña golpearon la enorme puerta y esperaron alguna  
respuesta. Después de 10 minutos sin señales del guardabosque decidieron  
entrar a la fuerza, pero una vez dentro descubrieron una faceta no muy  
deseable de su querido amigo: Fuera del habitual desorden que comprendía  
su vivienda, las miles de botellas vacías y desparramadas por el suelo,  
una revista sobresalía del montón de basura. Harry la tomó y casi se cae  
de espalda por la impresión.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene? – le preguntó Ron.- ¿Qué hay en la revista?  
  
- Mejor míralo tú mismo – Le tendió la revista algo pálido.  
  
Ron recibió la revista y abrió en la página que Harry mantenía marcada  
con el dedo. Su reacción fue sólo un poco más interpretable que la de su  
amigo: Ahí, en plena revista, una fotografía de tres chicas desnudas en  
plena orgía con un joven mas o menos de su misma edad. Sólo había un  
detalle; ese chico no era un extraño. Era Draco Malfoy.  
  
- No... No puede ser posible... - Harry no salía de su ensimismamiento. La impresión de ver a Malfoy desnudo, entre tres chicas y con cara de éxtasis lo había sacado de sus casillas.  
  
- Harry... ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACE HAGRID CON UNA REVISTA COMO ÉSTA?!  
  
- ¡¿Y C"MO QUIERES QUE YO LO SEPA?!  
  
- ¡NO LO SÉ! Es tu amigo ¿no?  
  
- ¡Ah!¿ Y eso supone que yo me conozca de memoria todas sus facetas? ¡Yo no planeé que disfrutara de estas cosas... Que Hagrid sea un maníaco sexual no es mi culpa ¿ok?  
  
- ¡De acuerdo! Pero... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo esperar a que le mostremos la evidencia a Draquito! – Rió Ron, revolcándose en el suelo. Su mayor ambición era ver la cara de compungido que pondría Malfoy al ver aquella revista.  
Por alguna extraña razón, Harry no compartía su emoción. Se sentía  
anonadado, como un teletubbie que acabase de mirarse al espejo por  
primera vez y notar lo imbécil-imbécil que se ve. En resumen, se  
sentía un completo maricón. Ron tomó la revista y la ocultó en su  
túnica, junto al medio kilo de marihuana que le había robado a Hagrid  
mientras que su amigo babeaba frente a la foto de Draco desnudo.  
  
En pociones doble con Slytherin, el fumador compulsivo y el  
marihuanero cleptómano se sentaron junto a su gran amiga y motivo de  
sus buenas calificaciones, Hermione Granger. Ron le mostró las hojas  
recién cosechadas y Herm, contrariando todas las expectativas del par  
de drogadictos, se emocionó y agarró un par para su proyecto de  
Herbología.  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? – Ron le reclamaba a toda voz, sin reparar en que Snape los vigilaba con la "parabólica" bien arriba.  
  
- Voy a hacer de tu insignificante existencia una mucho mejor, Ronnie: Voy a modificar esta planta genéticamente para obtener un 10000000000 en Herbología.  
  
- A ti lo único que te interesa es tu promedio, ¿cierto? Te importa un bledo que fumemos cuanta porquería hallemos con tal de que seamos tus conejillos de indias.  
  
- No seas tan delicado, Ron. Es por un fin científico: Piensa en todos aquellos niños felices que te agradecerán tu sacrificio.- Le respondió su amiga con claras intenciones de ocultar su gen de científica loca que durante 7 años había pasado desapercibido.  
  
Está bien, pero con una condición: Yo soy el experimentador oficial, ¿ok? Nada de usar a otros sujetos para verificar reacciones y qué se yo que cosa te vayas a inventar.  
  
- Oh, está bien – Repuso Hermione con aires de frustración.  
.........................................................................................................................  
Continuaron con la conversa acerca de la famosa "plantita", pero no  
notaron una serie de sucesos extraños:  
¿Qué hacía Snape escuchando con tanta atención, grabándolos con una  
cassettera de bolsillo, tomando fotografías con cámaras diminutas y  
haciendo pequeñas notas acerca del efecto del vegetal? ¿Qué hará Draco Malfoy al notar que su oculto y "ardiente" secreto se descubre? ¿Dará sesiones privadas? ¿Usará vestuarios especiales?(Lo siento, la mente de Harry tiende a interrumpirme con sus pensamientos impuros) ¿ Qué obtendrá Hermione luego de sus múltiples alteraciones vegetativas? ¡¿ Hagrid un depravado?! ¡¡¡¿ Hermione feliz de tener marihuana en sus manos?!!! ¡¡¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!!!  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capítulo; ya sé que éste estuvo muy  
"eeehhh... ya chao." Pero igual sirve para lo que viene luego... Ahora  
se viene lo bueno!!!!  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los agradezco infinitamente.(lelekasha achú)  
Adiós!!!  
Perséfone. 


	3. ¡PELIGRO: UN RATI EN HOGWARTS!

PRIMERO QUE NADA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS... LAMENTO NO NOMBRARLOS 1 POR 1 COMO LO HACEN OTROS AUTORES, PERO ES POR UN ASUNTO DE TIEMPO JEJEJE... DE TODAS FORMAS, CADA CUAL SABE QUE SE LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: ¡PELIGRO: UN R.A.T.I. EN HOGWARTS!

Quedamos en Pociones, ¿Cierto? Bien. Después de haberle llevado un par de muestras a Hermione para su "proyecto de Herbología", Fumador & Drogadicto (Harry y Ron) se dirigieron al gran comedor. No comían nada desde el desayuno, y después de la revelación sobre Malfoy era necesario distraerse con algo más, en especial para Harry.  
  
Se dejaron caer cómodamente junto a Dean, Neville y Seamus, quienes estaban en una encarnizada discusión sobre Quiddich, y se comieron todo lo que tenían a su alcance. Harry podría haberse comido un caballo y no haber reclamado en toda la comida de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Justo desde su puesto se podía apreciar a la perfección el rostro de nuestro querido "sex symbol", Draco Malfoy. Al notar su suerte de espectador, el chico que vivió no pudo evitar quedársele mirando con la boca abierta y con el famoso hilito de saliva que muestran las caricaturas cada vez que ven a alguien muy atractivo/a. Resumiendo, era todo un Sakuragi mirando a Haruko.(N/A: Si no conoces Slum Dunk, considérate desheredado en este mismo instante, ser sin infancia!)  
  
Hermione notó el comportamiento de su querido amigo durante el desayuno, por lo que lo retuvo a la salida del comedor diciéndole a Ron que lo alcanzaban luego. Una vez que el disgustado pelirrojo se alejara, Hermione agarró a Harry de un brazo y lo llevó a un árbol cercano al lago. Una vez sentados, se dispuso a largar el esperado discurso.  
  
- ¿Hay alguna cosa que quisieras decirme, Harry? – le preguntó la joven con cara de "lo sé todo".  
  
El chico tragó saliva lentamente. Ya no tenía otra opción, mejor sería  
confesarle todo a su amiga.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione?- intentó hacerse el inocente.  
  
- ¡Puta weon, dime las weas de una y punto!  
  
- ¡Ya bueno! – se defendió él antes de confesarle todo.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo robé la cannabis del huerto de Hagrid! ¡Yo hice que Ron fumara y se volviera adicto!¡ Yo entré a la cabaña de Hagrid para comprarle más marihuana ya que a Ron se le acabó y no me deja tranquilo por las noches diciéndome que quiere más! ¡Yo tengo la revista porno dónde Malfoy sale haciendo un cuarteto con tres chicas más! ¡Yo le robé los cigarros a Dumbledore el verano pasado! ¡Yo le robé el sombrero al profesor! ¡Yo pedí una hamburguesa con queso! ¡Yo soy el del sueño erótico con Snape! ¡Yo...  
  
- ¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! ¡No estoy hablando de eso, idiota!- Lo cortó Hermione. Harry lloraba arrepentido de haber cometido todas esas cosas hasta que su pequeño cerebro logró procesar lo dicho por Herm.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? Pero, si no era eso lo que querías saber, entonces... ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HAGO YO CONFESÁNDOME?!  
  
- Buena pregunta ¿eh? Cuando lo sepas, avísame – le dijo mientras bostezaba y se recostaba en el pasto para disfrutar del colapso nervioso que experimentaba su amigo a raíz de las recientes declaraciones.  
  
Mientras que el dúo dinámico de Gryffindor continuaba su discusión, una  
sombra de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasoso sonreía satisfecho por haber  
logrado tan buen trabajo. Con la grabadora en mano y el pequeño  
testimonio emitido por Potter podría lograr el ascenso que tantos años  
llevaba pidiéndole a su jefe, el Señor Oscuro. La sombra regresó al  
castillo no sin antes dejar olvidada su placa de Detective de  
Investigaciones en el pasto, insignia que, por supuesto, fue recogida por  
el chico de oro.  
  
- Hermione, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó el muy ingenuo.  
  
- Déjame ver... ¡Rayos! ¿De dónde la sacaste, Harry? – preguntó atemorizada.  
  
- La encontré tirada junto al arbusto que estaba a nuestras espaldas, cerca del lago ¿ recuerdas?  
  
- Creo que alguien escuchó todo lo que dijimos; ésta es una placa de Investigaciones. Harry, creo que hay un RATI en Hogwarts – concluyó la chica con cara de espanto.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Hay que avisarle a Ron enseguida!  
  
Y ambos amigos corrieron directamente hacia el castillo para que el niño  
drogadicto supiera que había un RATI por ahí dispuesto a quitarle su  
preciada marihuana y fumársela. 


	4. REVELACIONES

Jejejejej.... lamento mucho la tardanza!! Pero el colegio me supera.. mucha sinapsis para mi pekeño cerebro :P.. bueno, a lo k vinieron: el cap. 4!!!  
  
CAPÌTULO 4: REVELACIONES  
  
Quedamos en que había un RATI en el colegio (para los que no lo sepan, un RATI es un detective de investigaciones, originalmente llamados TIRA, pero que sus queridos amigos universitarios tergiversaron el nombre) y que Harry y Hermione corrían por el colegio en cámara lenta para avisarle a Ron que debía poner a salvo su reciente plantación clandestina de Cannabis Sativa. Cuando lo hallaron se encontraba raspando los restos de las muestras orgánicas que Hermione le estaba preparando, por lo que al oírlos entrar, tiró todo por la ventana por temor a que fuera otra persona.  
  
- ¡Ron! – le dijo Hermione apenas vio a su amigo.- ¡No lo vas a creer, pero tenemos que esconder las plantas en este instante!  
  
- ¿Ah, qué? ¿Por qué? – Ron aún no entendía ni maní de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¡¿Que no me escuchaste?! ¡Harry y yo descubrimos que... Harry? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Harry respiraba apenas. Resoplaba en un intento desesperado por  
recuperarse de ese repentino ataque de asma que le había producido  
subir... 2 pisos. Obviamente, esto de ser fumador compulsivo tenía su  
lado negativo."¡ Gracias a Dios el Quidditch se juega en escoba! A la  
hora que se juega corriendo muero de un paro respiratorio ahí mismo!"  
pensaba el chico de oro para sí mismo.  
  
- ¿Harry? – volvió a preguntar su amiga.- ¿Te sientes bien? No tienes buen aspecto...  
  
- Sí, sí, hay que decirlo... – Aportó Ron en un intento por hacer pasar desapercibido el leve rastro de polvillo blanco en la nariz.  
  
- ¿Qué? Ah, sí... Sí, sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada...  
  
- Bien – continuó la supergenio.- Debemos trazar un plan para mantener ocultos los cultivos. Hay que considerar cómo actuaría un detective con la información que éste posee. Ron, ¿tú qué dices?  
  
- ¿Mis bebés? ¿Se quiere llevar a mis bebecitos? – sollozó el pelirrojo.  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos! No es para ponerse así... Harry, dile algo que lo anime.  
  
- Mmm... Malfoy vestido de Barney!  
  
La expresión de pena de Ron cambió rápidamente por una de estar  
teniendo el mejor ataque de risas de su vida.(La imaginación es  
poderosa, eh?) Cómo si el supuesto ratón alojado en su pequeño cerebro  
hubiera alcanzado el queso, Ron recordó un detalle sumamente  
importante en aquel momento: La revista porno de Hagrid. Podría  
sobornar a Malfoy para que averiguase quién era el RATI antes de que  
fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a sus "bebés" como los solía llamar.  
(N/A: Pobre enfermo...)Se apresuró a contarles el plan a sus amigos.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar...  
  
Alguien corría. Su cabello grasiento al viento era sólo tan grotesco  
como su expresión de felicidad y la postura de sus extremidades al  
correr. La enorme sonrisa que filtraba la visión de sus dientes  
chuecos provocaba gritarle "muerde un limón!!!" o bien "Chucha que te  
dieron..." haciendo que todo el mundo olvidara quién era el dueño de  
tal aspecto. No, no estoy bromeando: Era Severus Snape, el profesor  
más "feliz" del establecimiento educacional más fraudulento de toda  
Inglaterra.  
  
Bueno, como iba yo diciendo, este profesor se hallaba lejos en el  
mejor momento de su vida: Por fin tenía el material suficiente para  
enviar a San Potter y sus amigos drogos a un reformatorio mental de  
por vida. Esto tenía que saberse. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia  
su oficina, le hecho llave a la puerta y sacó la vestimenta  
especialmente destinada para los encuentros con su oscuro señor: El  
traje de Látex.  
  
Raudamente encendió la chimenea, arrojó un poco de polvos Flu y se  
introdujo en las llamas verdosas al tiempo que decía claramente "The  
pimps n' hoo house" y desaparecía. Tras un par de segundos, Snape  
llegó a un antro de mala muerte, oscuro, húmedo y con música a todo  
volumen. Escuchó un poco para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado  
de dirección.  
  
"1 2 3 4 Get your woman on the floor  
  
Gotta gotta get up to get down  
  
Gotta gotta get up to get down"  
  
Suspiró aliviado. Ése era el lugar correcto.  
Caminó por entre la gente hasta llegar al centro del galpón, donde un  
montón de especímenes extravagantes se apiñaban para adorar al  
personaje que estaba en el sillón del medio.  
  
Snape dio un paso adelante y la música bajó su volumen, dejándolo  
arrodillado frente al sillón que le daba la espalda. Todos guardaron  
un gran silencio sólo para que se escuchara la melodía una y otra vez.  
  
"1 2 3 4 Get your woman on the floor  
  
Gotta gotta get up to get down  
  
Gotta gotta get up to get down"  
  
- Señor – dijo Snape.- Le he traído información muy valiosa para sus propósitos. Por favor, consédame la gracia de su presencia en este salón.- Lo invocó con tono teatral.  
  
Entonces sucedió: La música aumentó a su máximo volumen mientras que  
el sillón giraba para dejar a la vista al más esperado de los magos  
tenebrosos... el más tenebroso... el más oscuro... el con más poder.... El con  
más... ritmo???  
  
- Wa zaaa my nigaa!!!!(what's up my niger) – Lo saludó de lleno con su típico gesto de hip-hopero. Snape se quedó mirándolo asombrado, pues era la primera vez que veía a su señor cara a cara, y no tenía ni idea de que fuera...  
  
- ¡¿COOLIO?!  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién esperabas, a Eminem?  
  
- Este...Yo... ¡Por lo menos me esperaba al señor Saurón!  
  
- ¡Shut up, men! My "bro" está en plena negociación con los productores del Señor de los Ladrillos... Por no mencionar a esas pollitas que hacen de elfas... UUUF!!!(nuevamente, esa cara de babosos k ponen en todo buen monito japones)  
  
- Ok... - dijo el profesor de pociones como diciendo "Ya bueno, pobre enfermito mental..."  
  
- Are you fucking me, men? Quieres que te encierre con Lucius?  
  
- ¡No, con Lucius no! Aunque... ya bueno, ya!!!  
  
- ¬¬ .... ¡Ya basta de tonterías, men! Dime, ¿ qué has averiguado sobre Potter?  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto... Bien, como ya sabrá mi señor, el joven Potter se ha convertido en un constante consumidor de cigarrillos, ¿no? Entonces, estaba yo felizmente caminando por los bellos terrenos del colegio, terrenos que en otoño me hacen suspirar, y no sabe con lo que me encontré!!!  
  
- ¡Ay ya po galla, suelta la copucha! – Le gritó un encapuchado que parecía ser Peter Petegrew con una peluca de Madonna.  
  
- ¡Escuché una serie de confesiones que Potter le estaba haciendo a Granger! Entre ellas que él había inducido a Weasley a fumar yerba, que él poseía la revista porno dónde Malfoy hijo posaba con 3 chicas más, que él había sido el del sueño erótico conmigo, que él le había robado los cigarros a Dumbledore el verano pasado, y lo pero de todo, señor...  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
- ....POTTER LE ROB" EL SOMBRERO AL PROFESOR!!!  
  
- NOOOO!!!! Are you shiting me, Men?  
  
- ¡¡¡Se lo juro, Señor, lo tengo todo grabado!!!  
  
- Este será el final de ese mocoso insolente hijo de su madre y a medias con su padre... ¡Le daré su merecido! (N/A: onda Luciano Bello y wea!) Wuajajajajjajaj!!!!  
  
Y se siguió escuchando la risa malévola del señor oscuro más conocido  
como Coolio...  
  
Lo que no se supo hoy es:  
¿Qué harán los tres amigos para extorsionar a Draco Malfoy?  
¿Qué hará el Señor Oscu... perdón, Coolio para vengarse de Harry?  
¿Qué marca fumará Dumbledore? ¿Tendrá descuento por ser director de  
Fred y George?  
¿ Qué está haciéndole Hermione a la super plantita feliz de Ron?  
¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA PUEDE PONERSE UN TRAJE DE LATEX?!  
  
Esto y muchas cosas más se despejarán en el proximo capítulo de.. El  
fumador compulsivo!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------- 


	5. medidas tontas, consecuencias retontas

HOLA! Bueno, han pasado como años desde la ultima vez que actualicé...lo siento!

Y ahora a sumergirse en la locura nuevamente... ahora verán lo que 1 año y 5 meses de espera le ha hecho a mi C.I.

CAPÍTULO 5: Medidas tontas, consecuencias retontas!

Quedamos en que Ron les cuenta a Harry y a Hermi su maravilloso plan para cercar al Rati con ayuda de Malfoy, cierto? Bien. Ahora veremos cómo lo consiguen.

- ¡Eh, Malfoy! – lo llamó el pelirrojo. Malfoy se paró en seco, despidió a sus "amigos" con un gesto de mano y se volteó lentamente, tal cual el protocolo le había enseñado.

- ¡Ah, pero si es mi querido amigo Weasley! -. Siseó venenosamente.- ¿Qué deseas, pobretón?

- Nada, sólo decirte que te vi en cierta revista. Tú sabes, nada especial. Por eso tengo copias suficientes para repartir por todo Hogwarts.

- ¿Y tú crees que con eso me vas a extorsionar?¡JA, ILUSO! -. Malfoy se rió al tiempo que avanzaba hasta ponerse justo enfrente de Ron, quien tenía las orejas coloradas y los puños apretados.- Pues déjame que te diga algo, Comadreja, hace falta algo más que una porno para doblegar a Draco Malfoy.

Recién aquí Harry atinó a usar aquel órgano tan importante en su anatomía que le permitía pensar... ¡El cerebro! (N/A: Si claro... especialmente un hombre...) y decidió que, tal ves, Malfoy no contaba con la amenaza más poderosa que alguien pudiera enfrentar.

- ¿Y qué ocurriría si le mandamos una copia a tu Madre, Drakito?

Malfoy paró de reírse. Recuperó la compostura, dirigió su mirada más fría a Harry y le dijo:

- Atrévete, Potter.

- Lo haré, Malfoy.

Se sostuvieron las miradas por unos segundos, hasta que Malfoy volvió a hablar. Lo que el trío de drogas no sabía era que Narcisa Malfoy había sido quien le diera permiso para participar en una porno a su hijo, por lo que ahora Draco sólo se estaba divirtiendo con sus superhéroes favoritos.

- Está bien. ¿Qué quieren que haga?

- Necesitamos que averigües algo. Hay un Rati circulando en el colegio y queremos saber quién es y tras quién anda. Toda la información puede ser útil. – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y que gano yo?

- Guardaremos el secreto, puedes contar con ello.

- Eso no es suficiente; si esparcieran esas cosas por el colegio, redoblarían mi fama de galán y los fans me lloverían... Como siempre. No es oferta suficiente.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Malfoy? -. Dijo un impaciente Harry. Tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de los deseos de aquella serpiente.

- Tendrán que asistir a la fiesta secreta que los de Slytherin daremos en vacaciones de Navidad. Habrá gente de otras casas seleccionada por nosotros. –Explicó Malfoy, con una falsa inocencia y desinterés en la voz.

- Yo no puedo; me voy con mi familia -. Se apresuro a decir Hermi. (N/A: Valiente Prat)

Ron tragó saliva y miró de soslayo a Harry. Lo sentía en el alma, pero ni por sus bebés iría a una fiesta con Malfoy.

- S-Si, yo tampoco podré asistir. Debo ir a visitar a---piensa Ron, Piensa!--- Mi hermano Charly. Lo siento Malfoy.

Harry estaba muy ocupado babeando por la mirada de Malfoy como para darse cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo. Cuando logró salir de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que sus dos "valientes" amigos lo habían abandonado y que Malfoy lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Potter tragó audiblemente.

- Yo iré. Me tengo que quedar aquí de todos modos, así que...

- Perfecto.- Dijo Draco, simulando frustración por el abandono de los otros dos, cuando era eso lo que planeaba.- Muy bien Potter, te veré ahí entonces.

- No antes de que nos traigas la información, Malfoy. Eso o nada.

- No hay problema. Ya verán como soy mucho más eficiente que ustedes tres juntos.- Dijo antes de voltearse y comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos.- ¡Ah! Y, por cierto, cuidado con andar arrojando "plantitas" desde el 7mo piso.

Hermione se quedó analizando lo que había dicho Malfoy y atinó como tres horas después.

-¡Ron! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota de botar mis experimentos por la ventana de la torre!

- ¡¡¡Lo siento, pero tú y Harry me asustaron y pensé...Pensé...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡No pensaste, pedazo de idiota! –rugía una Hermi muy, pero muy enojada. –Tendré que utilizar los cultivos de reserva.

- ¿¿Tienes más? – le preguntó Ron con cara de soñador.

- No para ti, maldito adicto. Oye, ¿Y Harry?

Los dos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y partieron a la torre nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Harry había corrido al jardín para fumarse un cigarro. Ya no aguantaba más, tanto Malfoy junto le había puesto muy nervioso. Necesitaba relajarse, por lo que en menos de una hora se fumó alrededor de media cajetilla. (N/A: Sano el niño!) Mientras que estaba ahí, intoxicándose junto al árbol, una voz lo sobresaltó. Era una voz suave, cansada pero demandante. Se paró y se encontró con un pequeño enano verde y arrugado, con tres pelos completos en la cabeza y una cosa que parecía un tronquito con botones. Harry lo miró con cara de oO! Y el enanito le dijo:

- Potter Harry tu ser debes.

Harry pensó que el enanito, no sólo era anciano, sino que además no sabía hablar bien. Cómo él era el Gran Harry Potter tenía que ser buena persona con los ancianos, los bebes y los Presidentes, por o que amablemente le contestó.

- Sí, abuelito, yo soy Harry Potter.

El abuelito lo miró de arriba abajo, sacó un bastón de Quién-sabe-dónde y le pegó un bastonazo en la cabeza.

- ¡ Será pelotudo tu vieja abuela! (será vieja tu abuela, pelotudo). Fuerzas unir debemos para derrotar al negro poder.

- ¿Al negro poder? -. Harry entendía la mitad de las barbaridades que aquel ancianito le decía, por no decir el chichón que le quedó del bastonazo del viejo ese.- ¿Se refiere a Voldy, abuelito?

- ¡Sí, sí, y abuelito decirme deja! ¡Abuelito decirme deja!

- ¿Y cómo debo decirle?

- Yo tu maestro ser. Debes Yodo llamarme.- Dijo mientras se elevaba y comenzaba a brillar como lucecita de neón.

- ¡Maestro! –suspiró Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¿Qué haremos para que el mundo no se acabe, Maestro?

- Primero lo primero. Profesor sombrero devolver debes. Luego, una mina traerme debes. Finalmente, a visitar a Voldy vamos.

Luego de darle un sinnúmero de instrucciones en clave al pobre de Harry, quien del puro nervio fumaba de a dos cigarrillos, el nuevo Maestro se dispuso a dormir una siesta. Se duchó en el lago, intentó engrupirse una sirena y no le resultó, y , por fin, sacó su increíble aparato rastreador para saber donde andaba Voldy. Lo prendió, lo desbloqueó, discó y esperó. Harry no entendía nada. Tanta tecnología junta lo confundía. De pronto, Yodo guardó el aparato y esperó en silencio. Harry ya empezaba a pensar que todo este cuento del "yo soy tu maestro" era un mal chiste, cuando un sonido desconocido lo sobresaltó. Se parecía a una canción reggaetón. Yodo sacó el pequeño aparato y dijo, con su elegancia sin par y su profunda sabiduría:

- ¿Aló?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los reviews o como se escriban... nunca pensé que tantas gente siguiera leyendo! Bueno, así con la vida..el jugo nos consume colectivamente... muchas gracias a todos! Y perdonen si no los nombro uno por uno, pero así dejamos como que son todos igual de importantes para mi vale? Besos nos vemos!

Capitulo 6: Marihuana, Cocaína... En la cocina?

Luego de haber depositado a Yodo con sumo cuidado en los brazos de algunas chiquillas de dudosa reputación, Harry corrió desesperado en busca del resto del Dream Team; los buscó en la biblioteca (sin motivo alguno, pues ya nadie la visitaba), se robó unos bocadillos de las cocinas, sobornó a Dobby para que sustrajera unas dos matas de aquellas plantitas tan inocentes del huerto de Hagrid y, finalmente, tuvo que hacer una parada de emergencia por la enfermería. Ustedes saben, esto de ser fumador compulsivo no lo acompañaba en sus arranques anti-rati. En fin, el cuento es que terminó acarreando un tanque de oxígeno, con una sexy mascarilla en el rostro, mientras que murmuraba algo así como "Nicotina... Necesito...un...cigarro...".

Al doblar por una esquina hacia la derecha, se topó cara a cara con cierto rubio despampanante saliendo del baño de varones, sorbeteando sexymente los moquillos y con rastro de "algo" blanco en la nariz. ¿Ustedes creen que nuestro querido héroe atinó a menear la cabeza hacia un lado para que las únicas dos neuronas que le quedaban se juntaran y sumaran dos más dos? No! Vean, con sus propios ojos, lo que hizo.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Estás resfriado? -. Articuló Potter con una cara de inocencia digna de nuestro héroe.

- Snif... ¡¿Potter! ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO ESPIÁNDOME!

- Yo... bueno, este... Nada?

- Te juro que tan pronto le cuentes a alguien que... -. De pronto, el rubio notó que Harry no atinaba que polvo en la nariz es sinónimo de drogas aristocráticas, por lo que decidió calmarse antes de que el "golden boy" sumara dos más dos... Aunque suene difícil, alguna vez pudo hacer esa clase de complejos ejercicios.

- Malfoy, escucha, necesito que me digas quién es el RATI que vagabundea por el colegio lo antes posible. Sino lo detenemos a tiempo, terribles cosas podrían pasar.- Dijo Potter con expresión de película de terror.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué, Potter? – susurró Malfoy mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al ojiverde.- Convénceme, Potter, y haré lo que tú me digas.

A estas alturas, Harry ya se había cuestionado mil veces su sexualidad, mil veces había dicho "No! Yo soy hetero!" , pero había algo en el rubio que lo dejaba...como decirlo? "Distraído" (N/A: Baboso, cof cof coooooffff... me enfermé). Tan distraído estaba, que estuvo así de cerca de contarle el secreto más grande que Dumbledore le había confiado ese año. Afortunadamente, la chusma del trío maravilla apareció justo en ese instante en que Malfoy amenazaba con atragantarse a cierto moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¡Hey, Malfoy! -.Eran Ron y Hermione, ambos con el cabello agitado por el ventilador que les ponen a los súper héroes a la hora de actuar, y las mejillas coloradas por exceso de maquillaje.- Suelta a Harry en este instante.

- ¿O qué, Weasley?

- O te partiré las tripas como nadie en el mundo lo ha hecho.- Afirmó temerario el pelirrojo.

- ¿En qué podrías tú vencerme a mí? – dijo Malfoy con sorna.

Ron pareció vencido por un segundo, hasta que, por arte de magia, volteó a ver un afiche colgado de manera ilegal en una de las paredes aledañas, y, entonces, lo vio: Su salvación.

- Malfoy -. Dijo nuevamente.- Te reto a un concurso de modelaje Express.- pronunció triunfante. (venga...)

- Jajaja, de acuerdo. Prepárate a perder.- Y llevándose la mano izquierda a la parte posterior de su cinturón, extrajo una graciosa esfera de colores y la arrojó.- ¡ZOOLANDER, YO TE ELIJO!

- Te arrepentirás, Malfeo. ¡LIZ HURLEY, YO TE ELIJO!

De ambas pokebolas surgieron, por un lado Zoolander, el famoso personaje interpretado por Stiller con sus miradas peligrosas, y por el otro Elizabeth Hurley en su versión de "al diablo con el diablo". El ring sonó y un arbitro aparecido de la nada les indicó que comenzaran el duelo. Liz Hurley comenzó a caminar seductoramente por la plataforma instantánea (cortesía de ACME s.a.) con la ya conocida música de Usher de fondo. Seductoramente interpretó una de sus famosas poses de calendario y le sonrió a los jueces (tb. Cortesía de ACME s.a.). Ron creía tener el triunfo asegurado, cuando Malfoy se iluminó gracias al espíritu santo y dijo.

- ¡Zoolander! ¡Mágnum, ahora!

En ese instante, el ya renombrado modelo "masculino" se subió a la tarima, dio un par de pasos, giró en 360º y les dirigió su mirada ultramegafantásticafulminante que acabó con Hurley en un instante.

- Got you bitch!

Ron figuraba destrozado en el piso, con su pokebola abierta de un lado y la muchedumbre enardecida que adoraba a Zoolander en ese minuto. Tan sumergido estaba en su miseria que no notaron la desaparición de dos de los protagonistas de la historia: Malfoy y Potter habían desaparecido.

Mientras una gran bacanal se formaba para festejar al ganador, un misterioso, oscuro y (por qué no decirlo) grasoso personaje los espiaba desde las sombras.

- Así que al Dream Team les gusta desfilar... Esto tiene que saberlo mi Señor.- Y diciendo estas tenebrosas palabras, Snape se dio a la fuga una vez más, sin olvidar pasar por su traje de látex a la tintorería, claro está. Mientras tanto, en algún turbio lugar del castillo...

- Hey, Potter, despierta... Tengo algo para ti- susurraba una voz al oído de Harry, quien luchaba por abrir los ojos. Al lograrlo, se encontró en un antro subterráneo con luces de neón y jaulas sacudidas al ritmo de algo que parecía... ¿Techno?

- Bienvenido a la gran fiesta Slytherin- anunció Malfoy.- Como podrás ver, hay gente de todas las casas, así que siéntate y relájate.- sonrió con bastante poca inocencia el rubio.

- ¿No que sería en vacaciones de Navidad? – fue lo único que nuestro héroe atinó a decir.

- No, ésa era la excusa barata apara deshacerme de tus amiguis. Yo sé que no se me nota, pero... Me caen mal.

- ¿En serio? – Harry lo miró sorprendido.- Yo pensé que sufrías de algún tipo de esquizofrenia o desorden de nervios...

Malfoy lo miró como diciendo "You have to be kidding me!" y puso un posillo con pastillas de colores frente a Harry. Inocentemente, cogió una y se la llevó a la boca como si nada.

- ¿Qué son esas? – preguntó ingenuamente, obviando olímpicamente el papelito de colores brillantes letra arial 32 que decía "EXTASIS".

- ¿Estas?- señaló Draco.- Nada, son chocolates. Prueba uno...

- Ya bueno – y se tragó una color caramelo. Como a nuestro querido Harry no le alcanzan las neuras para diferenciar lo dulce de lo amargo, se zampó por lo menos unas 5 pastillas en total. Draco lo miraba alucinado.

- Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?- le preguntó a su anfitrión.

- Ahora bebemos algo y vamos a bailar.- Draco no parecía ser el mismo Malfoy que se paseaba pedantemente por los pasillos. Lucía tranquilo, callado, incluso agradable. De pronto un ataque de presión inundó el pecho de Harry, el cual se expandió por todo su cuerpo, en especial por la parte baja.

Un pequeño grupo de gente se vino a sentar junto a ellos y a Malfoy no se le ocurrió nada mejor que aprovecharse del estado de Potter para pegarse un par más de jales de cocaína. Un vez con la nariz bien saturada (los adictos sin recursos utilizaban mentitas molidas o, a veces, tiza) del más fino polvo, amenazó con su estrategia.

- Potter, ahora vamos a jugar un juego – (N/A: daaaaah!)

- ¿Cuál juego?- Harry ya temía lo peor. Nunca fue muy bueno en el Twister y mucho menos en el cachipún alemán; por algún motivo sentía que Malfoy lo sabía.

- Vamos a jugar a...- Una vez más, Malfoy escondió su mano derecha en su espalada para traerla adelante nuevamente.- ... LA BOTELLA!

Todos se paralizaron; la música se calló momentáneamente. Todos se miraban confundidos y asustados, incluso Harry no había contado con ese juego. Malfoy sostenía una mueca maquiavélica.

¿Qué pasará mientras que aquel juego desalmado se ejecuta?

¿Qué se traerá entre manos Malfoy?

¿¡Cómo es posible que Zoolander modele mejor que Liz Hurley!

¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁ YODO CUANDO LO NECESITAMOS?1!

...Todo Este jugo y más en el próximo capítulo...


	7. Chapter 7

Tatatataaaaaaaaán! He regresado... en estos minutos estoy buscando mi jugo interior para verterlo con la mayor gracia sobre este...computador. Invoco a Yodo, al juego de la botella, a los maniaco depresivos, 1-2-3 por mi y por todos mis compañeros!...vamos...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Draco, ésa no es tu mano...

_- Vamos a jugar a...- Una vez más, Malfoy escondió su mano derecha en su espalada para traerla adelante nuevamente.- ... LA BOTELLA!_

_Todos se paralizaron; la música se calló momentáneamente. Todos se miraban confundidos y asustados, incluso Harry no había contado con ese juego. Malfoy sostenía una mueca maquiavélica._

Como ya todos han de saber, el juego de la botella consiste en que un grupo determinado de personas se sientan en círculo y hacen girar una botella en el medio, la cual irá señalando a una persona por cada vez que se detenga (N/A: En caso de no tener una botella, Tb. sirven un sacapuntas, un lápiz, un pedazo de tiza, una lata aplastada, un gusano disecado o tu hermanito pequeño). La gracia es que se ha de tirar dos veces; la primera, para señalar quien juega, y la segunda, para señalar con quién debe jugar. El juego tradicional dice que es estrictamente con besos, pero como este es un fic altamente distorsionado y los personajes no me pertenecen y hacen realmente lo k se les da la real gana, da igual.

Como iba diciendo, Draco puso la botella en el medio y la hizo girar. La botella apuntó a Blaise Zabini y luego a Nott, un Slytherin bastante guapo aunque algo arisco al resto de la gente. Ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, al principio con discreción y luego con energía. Cuando los tiros ya iban por otro lado, Malfoy los detuvo.

- ¡Basta, déjennos algo para la imaginación! – y a su orden, ambos chicos se separaron y volvieron a sus asientos.- Bien, lo primero son besos; después, mordiscos y por último el tan famoso Closet de Slytherin!

Todos parecieron aceptar y estar más que de acuerdo. Todos menos Harry, por supuesto, pero como es un poco distraído, todavía estaba procesando las reglas primarias del juego.

- Bien, es mi turno.- alegó Blaise. Cogió la botella y la hizo girar. Gira que gira, gira que gira... Potter.

- ¡Ouch!- exclamó el príncipe.

- Vaya vaya vaya...¿ Potter con quién? – vuelven a lanzar la dichosa botella, la cual "casualmente" apuntó a cierto rubiecito de colmillos afilados y expresión ansiosa.- ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Yo con Malf---. Harry fue interrumpido por el susodicho, quien ni tonto ni perezoso lo agarró por la nuca y le plantó un beso.

Luego de que el parcito se soltara, los demás siguieron jugando. Entre juego y juego, el efecto de las pastillas se hizo más presente que nunca, haciendo que Harry por poco perdiera el control de sí mismo y se abalanzara sobre cierto rubio sentado a su lado (por no decir casi encima de él).

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Mmm? – respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la mesa de juego.

- Llévame al baño-la voz del ojiverde variaba entre un susurro y un jadeo.- Ahora.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, girando la mirada desde la mesa hasta su supuesto archí enemigo. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro nuevamente. En dos tiempos, se levantó, levantó a Harry y le señaló que lo siguiera. Caminaron por un pasillo que se dividía en varios a medida que avanzaban.

Draco giró a la izquierda hasta entrar en un corredor más delgado, pero mejor iluminado también. Tras andar unos metros llegaron frente a la puerta que indicaba "D. Malfoy"; el rubio susurró la contraseña y permitió a su "invitado" entrar mientras la cerraba tras de sí. Harry no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Ese era el baño, acaso? No, muy elegante. ¡Además no había retrete!

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas lo sacó del trance: Malfoy se había quitado la capa y ahora lo miraba de manera que al moreno, por primera vez en la noche, le hizo pensar que era mejor salir corriendo.

- Ehh¿Malfoy?

- Dime Potter¿qué se ofrece?

- ¿Y el baño?

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada de esas malas, como de bruja... Ustedes entienden! El punto es que se el acercó con una caminada que supuestamente debería haber sido sexy (hombros levantados, piernas cruzándose, movimientos pélvicos, cerrando un ojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior) pero que en verdad era grotesca. (N/A: más mata pasiones porfa!).

- Mira, te propongo un trato: Juguemos un poco y te dejo ir al baño.

- Ya... ¿y a qué jugaríamos? – preguntó el moreno ingenuamente (si es tan lento)

- Vamos a jugar... – Malfoy se puso justo en frente a Harry, atrapándolo contra la pared con su cuerpo.- Al "cuarto oscuro".

Y se apagaron las luces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el minuto en que mi conciencia de autora me dice que me detenga y les ahorre el mal rato... pero no! Jajá así que prepárense porque lo que viene es un poco más retorcido que de costumbre... Bueno, quizás no es tanto, pero le hace honor al título...

Eso...les advertí!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el instante en que las luces murieron, Harry sintió una boca presionándose contra la suya con impaciencia. Sin atinar a hacer nada mejor, correspondió al beso. Más rápido que lento las cosas se fueron calentando (ya saben, 5 éxtasis, cocaína, dos adolescentes acumulados... se entiende!) hasta que...

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Ah, qué?

- ¡Esa no es tu mano!

- ¿Algún problema con Júnior?

- Malfoy... detente...

- ¡Pero si no hace nada! Te juro que es inofensivo.

- Haz que pare de vibrar.

- ¿Y cortar la inspiración? No.

- Detenlo, o me largo.

- ¡Bah! De acuerdo...

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aparato que brillaba y vibraba.

- Sólo tú le puedes ponerJúnior a tu celular...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo quedó? Ojala que bueno..ok, nos estamos viendo adiós!


	8. Chapter 8

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Wilma, I'm homeeeeeeee! Volvi! No sé por cuanto ni tp si es para mejor, pero me arriesgo antes de saber que he olvidado mi fic...Snif! mi bebé! Ok, to our bussiness then... wuaaa el jugo me consume y la discografía de estopa me inspira...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: **LA INTELIGENCIA LO PERSIGUE, PERO POTTER ES MAS RÁPIDO"**

Luego del episodio del "Júnior" vibrador, Harry atinó a escurrirse de entre los brazos de Draco mientras que éste hablaba con su "manager" (N/A: Osea, si en Hogwarts hay ratis, grabadoras, trajes de látex y personajes extras obvio k hay celulares y otros!) acerca de un nuevo papel en cierto filme de reputación aún más dudosa que las amiguitas de Yodo. Mientras el rubio mutaba de "sexy como brad pitt" a "ocupado y egocéntrico como jude law", el ojiverde se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta de la habitación hacia el pasillo, y del pasillo a la sala común de las serpientes. Vaya desastre en el que había acabado la fiesta; con suerte se podía caminar sin pisar a nadie. En fin, el punto es que nuestro querido héroe logró escapar sano y salvo de las crueles garras de cierto rubio (N/A: Yo feliz te reemplazo...) y fue a dar a los terrenos para recuperar aire y un par de neuronas.

Una vez afuera, Harry intentaba unir los retazos de las imágenes que flotaban por su mente para darle sentido a su encuentro con Malfoy y de cómo había ido a parar ahí. "Debo encontrar a Yodo y contarle lo que ví" pensó.

Iba a disponerse a buscar a su maestro cuando le entró la urgencia por un cigarro y, con horror, constató que se le habían acabado y que no andaba con una cajetilla nueva. Dah! Como tan idiota! Bueno, pensó, siendo el chico-que-vivió-y-se-ahogo-al-correr-dos-metros no podía además ser el genio de la historia! Es decir, algún defecto tenía que poseer el pobre chico! Por primera vez desde que se separó de Yodo, Harry tuvo una buena idea: Ir a bolsearle un par (mínimo dos) de cigarros a su gran, buen y alegre amigo Hagrid.

Iba llegando a la cabaña, cuando percibió cierto olorcillo fresquillo de plantilla verdecilla y apetitosilla que fumaba su amiguillo Roncillo. Se dio la vuelta por la parte de atrás y entró por la puerta de la cocina. En el interior del inmueble resonaba la voz de Hagrid entonando lo que podría haber sido el himno de Ron.

"Voy a plantar un inmenso jardín

de Marihuana, de la buena..."

"Escribiría una canción para ti,

Si te quedaras, si no te fueras..."

"Voy a cantar la canción del olvido, entraré a tu habitación sin hacer mucho ruido..."

"No te asustes, no, si sueñas conmigo...Luego te llevaré a mi bello jardín de marihuana, de la buena"

"Por la mañanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, marihuanaaaaaaaaaaa"

Harry bailó al ritmo de la canción hasta que el semi gigante, por error, se volteó y pegó un grito del porte de un buque a su público. Recién después de esto reaccionaron.

- ¡Harry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Hagrid, amigo mío de mi ¡Qué alegría más grande el encontrarte por estos parajes!

- Harry...Yo vivo aquí...

- ¿Eh¡Ah, si! Cierto... ¿Tienes 5 cigarrillos que me regales?- preguntó de golpe, poniendo la mejor cara que recordaba para estas ocasiones.

- Psi... Dame un segundo... – El gigante hurgaba en un inmenso baúl del cual emergieron calcetines gigantes, hoyas, teteras, Fang, el collar y el plato del mismo, una bicicleta, una carpa, un cocinero y un mata colas. Finalmente y de quién sabe dónde, Hagrid apareció una cajetilla nueva y sellada la cual dejó a disposición de Harry. (Mala idea!)

- Vale.- dijo prendiendo uno.- A todo esto¿qué era eso que estabas cantando?

- ¿Eso? Nada, practicaba para hoy... Yodo dice que la única manera de vencer al Señor Oscuro y Sabroso es organizando un concurso de Karaoke entre los miembros de la Orden.

- ¿No es eso un poco... estúpido?

- Si bueno, pero tu comprenderás que entre Dumbledore y Yodo no hay mucho que decir...

- Y bueno... ¡Hey! Tengo una idea .- (momento de alarma escandalosa; originalmente Harry no debería estar pensando en este fic)

- ¿Cuál?

- La solución contra Voldie es...

- ...

- ...es...

- ...

- ...¡UN MUSICAL!

Hagrid, quién había tenido la esperanza de que aquel hijo de Lily y James Potter, potencial héroe y profundo idiota, tuviera una idea decente por una vez en su vida. Pero no fue así.

Luego de que Hagrid lo golpeara por tarado, Harry continuó su búsqueda por el castillo. Yodo era en verdad escurridizo cuando no quería trabajar, y ahora Harry lo sabía. El viejujo ese debía estar en una partida de pool con el Director, Snapy, McGonadas, Gandulfo y Elrock (cortesía "el señor de los ladrillos"). Para peor, la chusma sobrante del trío maravilla había descubierto la inmensa atracción que había entre ellos gracias a ciertos chocolates enviados por Malfoy en venganza por la desaparición del ojiverde. Harry aun no se recuperaba de haber registrado esa imagen con sus hermosos e inocentes ojitos.

Entonces, estaba Harry lamentándose para variar cuando, estúpidamente (no tiene otra forma...XD) tropezó con una especie de diario de vida muy arrugado, sucio y ...abierto? Lo tomó rápidamente y comenzó a leer. Lo que encontró le provocó indigestión.

_12 de Diciembre_

_¿Sabes lo que se siente sentirse atraída por un niñito mucho menor que tú? Ok. Son sólo 300 años, pero son 300 años completos! Es terrible... No lo hagas, no dejes que tus hormonas te traicionen a este nivel como a mi ... Dejaré mi experiencia para que no busques repetir. O sea, el chiquillo es bastante atractivo, pero es un nene! Eso no se hace. Aunque debo admitir que se su jefa de casa es maravilloso... Esos ojitos verdes... Sólo es comparable con mi tigre de cabellos plateados, aunque no tan sexy como él por supuesto... ¡Es un dios en la cama y me llama su "caramelo de limón"! _

No podía ser. Debía ser un sueño, desde Hagrid cantando a viva voz como serie de televisión hasta aquella página llena de cosas que uno no quiere saber... Estaba loco. Eso era; estaba loco y tenía alucinaciones sobre el diario de alguna enferma mental que hablaba de un hombre con cabellos blancos, sexo pata y fanático de los dulces de limón...

Espera. Detente en este mismo momento. ¿Cabellos blancos¿caramelos de limón¿SEXÓPATA?

¡Puf!

Harry yacía desmayado con el diario en la cara, un pañuelo rosado en la mano derecha y su chapita de "Me senté junto a Neville Longbottom y sobreviví" prendida de la túnica. Justo en ese momento, Yodo hizo su triunfal aparición junto a los restos del estropajo Potter y tomó las precauciones necesarias para que no sufriera ningún trauma al despertar...

- - ¡Idiota pobre despertar¡Idiota pobre despertar¡Yodo buscar tiene a su amigo Cloruro de sodio!

* * *

...Solo puedo arguir en mi defensa que tengo una cita con el lokero proximamente, y el hecho de que me puedan diagnosticar algun tipo de psicosis o por el estilo me pone nerviosa...lo cual perturba mi delicada cabezita y me hace escribir cosas mas descabelladas... fuera de eso, gracias por el apoyo, la paciencia y la comprension. XD...


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, no me digan k no se los advertí; ya hice todas las declaraciones pertinentes sobre mi estado de salud mental, y aun así me pidieron que continuara. Por lo mismo, quiero decir por última vez que no me haré cargo de reacciones extremas tales como crisis de pánico, desorden de nervios, psicosis colectiva, etc... En pocas palabras, NO WEBEEN DESPUES! XD!

* * *

Gollum's productions presenta

Capítulo 9¿SE ENCONTRARÁ TU MADRE? 

Habíamos dejado a un Draco fuera de escena, un Harry inconsciente y un Yodo pateándolo y gritándole improperios. El caso es que, después de haber invocado a la Fuerza, al Ky, al Séptimo Sentido y a la Mátrix, Harry recobró la consciencia gracias a que de la nada aparecieron Hermy Jekyll y Ron Hyde y se encargaron de la situación con sus agudas observaciones.

- Este... Señor Yodo.- Dijo la chica al tiempo que golpeaba suavemente el hombro del Maestro.- Se que puede resultar ridículo, pero... ¿Intentó, acaso, sacar su delicado pié de la garganta de Harry?

Yodo la miró, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el final de su extremidad derecha, volvió a mirar a Hermy y, finalmente, dejó que su profunda y sagrada voz inundara el pasillo del tercer piso.

- ¡A HÁ¡EL DON TÚ POSEER¡EL DON TÚ POSEER! – Exclamaba el enano verdusco ese con cara de pasa.- ¡Maestra Yedi deberías tú ser!

- Gra... Gracias, Maestro. – Oh, peligro, peligro; una Hermy sin saber qué decir. Es oficial; llegó nuestro fin.

- Sí, sí, como sea. Pero¿qué debemos hacer ahora, Yodo? – preguntó un casi recuperado Potter.- El Señor Oscuro podría atraparnos en cualquier momento, y nosotros aún no sabemos quién es el R.A.T.I. que anda suelto por el colegio!

- Mmm... Eso ser porque Postre y sus amiguitos inútiles unos ser. Lo que hacer ahora debemos es la forma crear de al Señor Oscuro capturar.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso, oh Gran Yodo?

- Ah, primero recordar que el Señor Oscuro no ser solo Señor Oscuro...

-¿Ah no? –preguntó un muy confundido Ron. No había fumado hace días, pero la última dosis fue tan fuerte que ya los síntomas de abstinencia mantenían a dos únicas 2 neuronas sobrevivientes en un estado de letargo indefinido.

- No Hijo Mío. Oscuro Señor ser el más grande de los Oscuros Señores; el don del ritmo el poseer. El Señor Oscuro y Sabroso ser!

- ¿Y cómo rayos derrotamos a un neg... Perdón, sabroso señor?

- Confiar en Yodo; él la mejor idea tener.

Todos hicieron silencio para escuchar la genial idea del asombroso duendecillo con maravillosas arrugas, original bastón y formidable sex appeal.

- Para derrotar poder al Oscuro Señor debemos...

- ... –todos aguantando la respiración.

- ...¡MUSICAL HACER UN TENEMOS!

- ...¡Pero que idea tan fabulosa, Yodo! – aclamaron todos. Bueno, todos menos el idiota compulsivo que, recién al acabar los aplausos, las fotografías, las modelos y el Púlitzer del anciano, atinó a que esa idea había sido suya.

- ¡Hey, esa idea había sido mía! – (N/A: Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Gracias por repetir todo lo que digo, maldito adicto)

En la escena se puede apreciar un Harry humillado y tirado en el suelo, en plena pataleta reclamando su idea; un séquito de Hermys, Ronnies y demases felicitando a Yodo con trajes de porrista y hechando porras así como "¡Yodi, Yodi, eres el mejor!", un Snappy jugando a Misión Imposible II, camuflado contra la pared y escuchando todos los sucios planes del sucio viejo verde (literalmente hablando), y , por último, un Yodo ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos del verdadero autor de la idea . "¡Jeje, que torpe Hagrid ser al idea de Postre al almuerzo contarme!"

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que, repentinamente, algo parecido a una peluca negra, grasienta y fofa se desprendió del techo del pasillo, siendo claramente seguida por el resto de la humanidad del dueño de dicha peluca y terminando ¿cómo decirlo¡Ah, claro! Muy dolorosamente apabullado en el piso. La caída produjo tal estruendo que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que este último hecho los dejara sin hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Snappy hiciera ese algo que hizo que los demás no terminaran lo que se supone tenían que hacer o estaban haciendo... Compréndanme; es mi semana libre. Demasiado tiempo para hacer nada.

Como sea, el cuento es que Snappy cayó del tejado, todos se dieron cuenta y , en un arranque de querer participar en una película como "Corre, Lola, Corre" saltó un elfo doméstico y gritó "¡Él es el R.A.T.I. captúrenlo!". Obviamente, como todos en este fic son maravillosamente inteligentes, superdotados, invisibles y quién sabe qué porquería más, salió la manada de magos y brujas salvajes a la cacería del traidor.

Iban ya por el vestíbulo del primer piso, cuando vuelve a las andadas cierto rubio oxigenado que se planta a medio camino y les corta el paso. Snappy queda atrapado entre Malfoy y sus perseguidores, quienes ya habían tomado un aspecto bastante similar al de vampiros después de haberse alimentado con carne de soya durante días.

- ¡POTTER! – exclamó el rubio.- ¡Tú me debes una muy grande, y como estoy en aprietos me la tendrás que pagar ahora!

- ¿Yo¿Y yo qué hice? – para variar, el oji verde no entendía ni pío.

- ¡Tú... em... dame un segundo, yo tenía algo en mente... bueno, este... tú...LE ROASTE EL SOMBRERO AL PROFESOR!

- ...Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, Malfoy.

- Pues te equivocaste; ahora tú, tu zanahoria de peluche, el vejete chiflado, el transformista ese en traje de látex...

- ¡MALFOY!

- ¡Ups! Profesor Snape, no lo había reconocido... Se ve muy bien así...

- ¡Al punto hurón! – se exasperó Hermy. Esto de ser científica loca la tenía muy irritada, y hasta que Ron no se recuperara del revolcón de la tarde, no habría chance de un "relajo" que le mejorara el humor. (Huye, Ron, huye y escóndete!)

- Bueno, el punto es que ustedes y un par de víctimas, digo colaboradores más, me ayudarán a terminar un comercial para la próxima película que me lanzará al estrellato! – Rubio con estrellitas saliendo por los ojos de felicidad. – Así que dejan todo este embrollo aquí y me acompañan.

- Malfoy hijo de...

- Dije que me acompañan, Weasley. Eso, o eres mi co protagonista de toda la saga.

- Sí, señor Malfoy.

Una vez que el rubio inescrupuloso consigue llevar a sus co-protagonistas al lugar de la filmación, aparecen los otros participantes del corto. Y cuál sería la sorpresa de Harry al ver ahí, metido en pleno escenario tomando sol y coqueteando con las actrices...

- ¿Sirius! – el pobre niño no lo podía creer.

- ¡Harry¡Qué alegría más grande verte!

Por favor, ármense la imagen mental como dos tarados corren por un campo cubierto de hojas secas color otoño, con un cielo de atardecer en tonos rojo maraco intenso, y se abrazan al ritmo del típico "tu ru rúuuu". Ok, una vez imaginado esto, prosigan a formarse la siguiente imagen: Harry preguntándole a su padrino que qué rayos hace él ahí, él respondiéndole que es el co- protagonista y manager de Malfoy-oh-si-soy-tan-sexy-Jr., y que pensó que él ya lo sabía. Acto seguido, Potter agarra a Black por el cuello y comienza a estrangularlo sin compasión. Cuando al sex symbol de los merodeadores ya se le salen los ojos por la presión, aparece Malfoy-oh-si-soy-tan-sexy-Padre y los separa de una patada. Sin desordenar su impecable cabellera, él va y toma asiento en su sillita especial para rubios especiales de películas porno especialmente pornos. A eso súmenle un equipo conformado por Granger, Weasley y otros demonios con cara de resignación. Cabe añadir la presencia de Dumbly y Zabini como colados con estilo y participantes de la historia.

Digamos que, mientras que los "niños" se arreglaban entre ellos, una sombra oscura y sabrosa los espiaba desde unos arbustos. En eso, Yodo los manda a callar a todos y dirige un rayo atomizador, mejor conocido con el nombre de gas intestinal, hacia dicho arbusto. La planta queda destruida, dejando al descubierto lo que se ocultaba tras de ella: El Señor Oscuro, es decir, Coolio.

- Wa zaa yiu fakin' wuaiti? (What's up, you, fucking whity?)

- Atrás todos; Yodo se sacrificará para salvarnos – coreó una voz absolutamente nada reconocible, noo para nada, de Harry Potter.

Yodo se le acerca a Coolio, lo mira de reojo, de arriba abajo, lo vuelve a mirar. Finalmente, apela a su mejor cara de "soy un Yodo serio" y dice:

- El señor oscuro este no ser.

- ...Oo!

- No, no no. Yodo muy bien conocer Oscuro Señor del Mambo; este no ser.

- Pero, entonces... ¿Dónde está el Señor Oscuro?

- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! WUAAAAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA – Se oye una música horrible, que presagia puras desgracias, muertes, terremetos, desmayos, alzas en el precio del combustible, la micro, clonación de personajes como Cher, Michael Jackson y las cucarachas, etc. De lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, emegre una gran figura, aquella que todos habíamos estado esperando (redoble de tambores, porfavor... música maestro).- ¡YO SOY VOLDIE, EL INMORTAL!

- Este, Maestro? – Snappy le tironea discretamente la parte inferior de la túnica al verdadero maestro de los malitos malitos.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Em... no es por nada, pero ¿Esas líneas no eran de MoonRha?

-...¿Quieres que te mande al calabozo?

- ¡Oh, no, por favor! Al calabozo no, al calabozo no...

- Porque si sigues poniéndome nervioso e hiriendo mis sentimientos, te enviaré al calabozo, lo prometo.

- No, Señor, nunca más, lo juro.

- Muy bien, porque ya sería el colmo, Sevarius, que te tenga que castigar cada vez que te portas mal.¿No ves que yo soy un ser único, especial e irrepetible, y que tú no me estas haciendo sentir especial ni querido?

- Sí, Señor; nunca más, Señor...

Una vez pasada la etapa de "Si , mi amor" "lo que tu digas, mi amor" , Dumbly se acerca a Voldie para tantear terreno y tener una idea de lo qaue está pensando el enemigo. Claro, Dumbly era un tipo sumamente profesional.

- ¡Tom, qué gusto volver a verte! Tú madre mandó saludos¿sabes? Me pidió que te dijera que estaba muy...

- ¡Tú, maldito infame, viejo demente!

- Pero Tom, por favor, un mínimo de respeto por tus mayores.

- ¬¬...

- ¿Alguien podría, por favor, expliarme qué está pasando aquí! – Por fin. El niñato que vivió atinó a recuperar algo de protagonismo. Como que tanta fama, cigarrillos, rubios sexys y sexópatas enanos y verdes le han hecho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Voldie dirige su gélida vista hacia Harry Postre, le dedica su peor mirada "magnum" y le dice.

- Para entender lo que me hizo odiar a Albus Dumbledore, deben conocer la historia completa. Hace muchos años atrás...

FLASH BACK

-Oye, Tom, sabis que tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué onda, Mono¿Qué te pasó?

- Es que... Me gusta una mina.

- Ya po¿y? Juégatelas.

- Pero es que es más grande que yo.

- ¡Pero Dumbly, won¿Qué te he dicho yo siempre¡La edad no importa!

- ¿Tú creí?

- Sí, dale. Mira, anda a su casa, pide habalr con ella y la dejai loca.

- Ya, vale amigo. Lo voy a hacer.

...3 días más tarde...

(En casa de Voldie)

¡DING DOOOONG!

Un inocente Voldie se asoma a la puerta y la abre. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que...

- ¡Dumbly! Buena, cabro¿qué haces por acá?

- Em... ¿Está tu vieja?

- Oo...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Bueno... Y por eso fue que nos peleamos.

Cuando Voldemort finalizó su relato, todos lo miraban con cara de "No puede haber pasado eso". Mientras les volvía el habla, Voldie sacaba pañuelitos desechables de su carterita rosada de Hello Kitty para limpiarze la nariz. Era un niño tan limpio...

En eso llega el director del comercial, y les dice.

Muy bien, vamos, vamos, ustedes siete, síganme. Señor Dumbly, Sígame también.

Como no había nada más que hacer, los ocho nombrados le siguieron.

* * *

...ADELANTO:

¿QUÉ DESAGRADABLE, RETORCIDA Y OSCURA MALDAD SALDRA DE LA MENTE DE ESE DIRECTOR¿SERA REALMENTE UN DIRECTOR?

¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ AHORA CON YODO Y VOLDIE¿VOLVERÁN A SER AMIGOS¿ENEMIGOS¿ALGO MÁS?

¿Y QUE HAY CON LA MADRE DE VOLDIE¿SEGUIRA ESCONDIDA POR HABERSE METIDO CON EL AMIGO DE SU HIJO¿LA HABRNA ARRESTADO POR PEDIFILIA¿SABRA MCGÓNADAS DE ESTE ROMANCE ANTERIOR DE DUMBLY¿Y EL CARAMELO DE LIMÓN LO SABRÁ?

...Estas incoherencias y muchas más en un momento mayor de jugo...pk este apestó XD! .. el próximo capítulo de Harry Potter, fumador compulsivo, el que se llamará:

cap.10: LA VENGANZA ES RUBIA, SEXY Y BAILA LA MACARENA.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, este es; el ultimo capitulo de harry, fumador compulsivo..relajense! lo termine decentemente..es mas, me gusto muchisimo el capitulo..ya.. adioz.. besos a todos..

* * *

Capítulo 10: LA VENGANZA ES RUBIA, RICA Y BAILA LA MACARENA.

Estaba una jovencita de vacaciones en su casa, sola, triste y abandonada (k va!). Para curar el sentimiento de abandono, optó por prender las luces, poner música a todo volumen, encender el televisor y hacer un asalto digno del Pirata Robert a la cocina. Una vez decretado su reinado de terror, la joven e inocente muchacha toma posesión de su sillón favorito, se acomoda bastante y alza el control remoto. Alza levemente el brazo, lo mantiene estirado, estira el dedo índice y presiona suavemente la tecla mágica que dice "power". Mágica e inexplicablemente, el televisor se enciende. (wooow!) Aprieta la tecla para avanzar, buscando su canal favorito, y encuentra algo que le llama la atención. Un comercial de la nueva teleserie del canal Hogwarts. La chiquilla se queda mirando el mismo canal aunque el comercial haya acabado, cuando, en eso, empieza a sonar una musiquilla intrigante del demonio endemoniado.

...Tan taran taran taran tan tan tan táááánnn... (tarán tarán)...(bis)

La chiquilla no puede despegar la vista del televisor; la intriga es demasiado fuerte. Quiere, no, necesita saber qué es esa propaganda, que significa, y qué rayos hacen siete bombones como esos vestidos de negro en la televisión? Un hijo pródigo de cabellera negra y profundos ojos azules; el segundo, un antisocial, con el cabello más oxigenado del mundo; el tercero, un tipo con el cabello bien sucio y aún más gay, de esos que no es una verdadera pérdida para la humanidad; el cuarto, un rubio mujeriego con gafas oscuras y la moto más sexy del mundo; el quinto, un chiquillo distraído y bien, pero bien pavo, de ojos verdes, gafas, una horrible marca de nacimiento en forma de cicatriz y un físico que no estaba mal; el sexto y el séptimo, ambos pelirrojos y de ojos azules, se diferenciaban únicamente por la expresión facial en sus rostros, la que se encargaba de establecer los rangos de edad. Todos altos, bien vestidos y casi todos muy atractivos (bueno, dejaría de ser un "casi todos" bajo el punto de vista de una mente muy retorcida). Y a la cabeza de la familia, un hombre de edad al cual sus canas y su barba no le hacían justicia.

La joven no lo puede creer; se restriega los ojos una, dos, tres veces antes de escuchar las palabras mágicas que le confirmarían todas sus sospechas...

- ¡MACHOS, MACHOS, MACHOS!

...Y se termina. En el sillón, la jovencita yace desmayada de la impresión; en el exterior, en un castillo algo lejano, una horda de dobles del Agente Smith de Mátrix reanuda la persecución del malvado más malvado de todos los tiempos. ¡No, no estoy hablando del Doctor Malito de Austin Powers, ni mucho menos de Mojo Jojo de las Chicas Superpoderosas! Sino del auténtico, el único, el original, grande y nuestro: Lord "Sexy" Voldemort (alias Voldie para sus fans y Tommy para sus amigos).

Los siete actores baratos de programas de poca monta corrieron hasta alcanzar el campo de batalla destinado para la batalla final entre Yodo y Voldie. Una vez ahí, los cualquier cosa menos héroes de esta historia se encontraron con una escena digna de comentarle a la vecina: Mientras que el sol se ponía al otro extremo del Gran Lago, los dos guerreros sostenían un diálogo bastante fuera de lo común.

- Yodo.

- Voldie

- Yodo...

- Voldie...

- Yodo... ¿Por qué te niegas al lado oscuro? Tu destino es unirte a mí y lo sabes.

- El motivo por el cual me niego tú sabes...

- ¿A sí?

- Si; con aquello ocurrido en el armario de tu cuarto relación tiene.

- ¿Con lo del armario? Pero Yodo, tú sabes que no quise hacerte daño. Yo sólo quería mostrarte... Mis sentimientos.

- ¿Perdornarte debo tú crees?

- Estoy seguro; al fin, el círculo estará completo. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo...

Y el Señor Oscuro le extiende una mano a Yodo, quien la acepta, para ser guiado a una gran roca negra con un par de palos incrustados en el borde. Voldie le pide a Yodo que cierre los ojos, éste lo hace y permite que lo ayude a pararse sobre uno de los palos sujeto horizontalmente. Voldie se sitúa por detrás del pequeño ser, le ayuda a estirar sus cortos brazos y le dice que ya puede abrir sus ojos. Entonces...

- ¡VOLAR PUEDO, VOLAR PUEDO! (Oh Jack, i'm flying!)

- Así es Yodo; juntos, podremos volar hasta el fin de los días... O hasta que me paguen el sueldo y podamos financiar un jet privado.

- Maravilloso esto ser, Voldie.

- Entonces¿qué dices?

- Mmm... ¿Podré conservar mis peluches, beber brandy, fumar habanos y jugar pocker con los chicos hasta altas horas de la madrugada?

- Si, si, lo que sea...

- Mmm... Decisión tomada estar, entonces. Yo con Voldie volver.

Los siete espectadores abren los ojos como plato (olvidando por completo la mirada al estilo John Bonachon) y comienzan a gritarles improperios de la manera más educada posible y haciendo gala de su extenso vocabulario...

- ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE ! –declamaba Sirius

- ¡QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO! – escupían Ron y Harry

- ¡OJALÁ SU PERRO SE ORINE EN LA CAMA TODAS LAS NOCHES! – como siempre, Malfoy Jr. Extralimtándose con sus comentarios. Claramente, la cara de todos los presentes retornó al estado normal post- traumático a raíz de comentarios estúpidos.- ¿Qué¿Nunca se han fijado en lo asqueroso que puede llegar a ser el orine de su mascota¡Puaj!

Una vez más, suspiros de resignación para el joven Malfoy, por favor. Gracias. En fin¿en qué estábamos¡Ah, sí! Mientras que Yodo y Voldie planeaban su "vuelo eterno", el resto de la pandilla intentaba asimilar la idea de una batalla perdida.

- ¡Hey¿Y ahora qué hacemos para detener al malito? – preguntó el chico maravilla en uno de sus pocos ataques de inteligencia momentánea.

- Yo creo que primero hay que rescatar toda mi fortuna. Después podríamos utilizar a los elfos domésticos como escudo para defendernos de los ataque de Vold---

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – lo silenció Ron.- Además¿cómo crees que unos elfos domésticos podrían detener un ataque del Señor Oscuro?

- Esperen un momento.- El susodicho mete la cuchara.- ¿Qué es esto de que el Señor Oscuro los va atacar y se van a defender con elfos domésticos?

- Em... Voldie? Nos referimos al ataque seguro que tú nos vas a lanzar para apoderarte de Hogwarts y luego del mundo.

- ¿Qué ataque ni qué nada¡Yo sólo vine por mi Yodito!

- Oo

- ... ¿Qué ocurre, mi Cloruro de Sodio?

- Nada, nada. Al parecer los chicos creyeron que yo venía a atacarlos o algo así; un malentendido sin importancia.- dijo Voldie como si nada. Ahora, dirigiéndose a los "chicos"- Hey, yo que ustedes me hago una revisión mental o algo. Por lo pronto, nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones! Adiós!

Y Voldie y su Yodito se alejaron de aquel extraño lugar, camuflándose con el horizonte. Los siete fracasados más grandes de la historia se despidieron ahí; los que tenían que partir, partieron. Los que tenían alguna otra película que gerenciar, así lo hicieron. Y los que tenían que correr porque en cinco minutos tenían clases con McGónadas, salieron disparados con rumbo al castillo, se azotaron contra la pared de roble antes de lograr abrirla y no consiguieron llegar a sus aulas a la hora. (como ven, en este fic no hay favoritismos, no señor!)

Más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor, el trío maravilla discutía lo desastroso de la jornada. En eso, sintieron un golpeteo en la ventana causado por una lechuza. Abrieron el cristal, y el ave se desplazó directamente hacia el fumador compulsivo y su respirador artificial. Potter tomó la nota que traía, la leyó, en dos tiempos subió al cuarto de los chicos y regresó con su capa de "imbecibilidad", y desapareció detrás del retrato de la señora gorda. Nadie entendió nada, pero a nadie le importó.

* * *

...En un extraño y oscuro lugar, en las mazmorras...

- A que no te esperabas esto, Potter.- Comentaba Malfoy desde el baño.

- Debo reconocer que nunca pensé que harías esto por mi, Draco.

- Que aún soy Malfoy para ti, ok?

- De acuerdo, ya entendí...- Un pensativo Harry sonreía desde la cama de cierto rubio de dudosa reputación.- ¡Vamos que estoy impaciente!

- ¡Ya va, ya va! Pero qué ansioso...- se abrió la puerta del baño, dejando ver a un Malfoy vestido únicamente con su bata de baño. -¿Listo?

- ¡Si!

- Muy bien...

Malfoy comenzó a desprenderse de la bata lentamente, cuando de pronto se escucha una música bastante peculiar de fondo que va aumentando de volumen...

...tan tan tan ahái...tan tan tan ahái...tan tan tan ahái...tan tan tan ahái...

...Y aparece el rubio con una polera tropical, unas mangas de colores y unas maracas en las manos, bailando con todo el ritmo posible...

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh Macarena, ahái!

...¿Quién iba a pensar que para seducir a Harry, lo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio era bailarle la Macarena? Aquí termina la... extraña historia de "Harry Potter, el fumador compulsivo". Mil gracias a todos los que decidieron promover la insanidad mental y leerla. Profundamente agradecida de todos sus r/r,

Perséfone.


End file.
